The present invention relates to oscillatory force field such as longitudinal wave phenomena in media capable of carrying such fields, in which the particles forming the media oscillate in two opposite directions along the direction of the field, and more particularly to sound waves which cause the molecules of a medium such as water or air to oscillate to form alternating compressions and rarefactions within the medium. Although energy is transmitted by sound waves in such a medium, the potential of using this energy has not heretofore been utilized to exert a net force on an object within the medium to move the object through the medium.